Solid Snake (Smash Bros)
Solid Snake is a hypothetical DLC character in Smash Bros: Stars Among Us. He is a Gadget Character. ''Biography'' He is a legend of war. A soldier with out a country. A man who made the impossible possible. Now Solid Snake has been chosen to stop the war between the Insurgency and the Regime by the remnants of the original governments of the world. ''Quotes'' Clash (Regular) *“Your in my way.” *“Go back to were you come from.” *“I'll kill you if I have to.” ''Clash (Attack): Boshi (Yoshi) *Boshi: “Your war is over!” Snake: “As long as there is people, there will always be war.” *Boshi: “You think you can beat me?” Snake: “Lets find out.” Fox McCloud *Fox: “You remind me of a movie character?” Snake: “I'm very real, so is this gun.” *Fox: “I'm going to beat you down!” Snake: “With those little sticks, get real.” Luigi *Luigi: “Why so serious?” Snake: “Your about to find out.” *Luigi: “I'm gonna put a smile on that face!” Snake: “And I'll put a bullet in yours.” Wolf *Wolf: I'm the best mercenary there is.” Snake: “You are no Big Boss.” Samus *Samus: “Hey hansom, what are you doing later?” Snake: “Not interested lady.” ''Clash (Defense): Boshi (Yoshi) *Snake: “Think I'm scared of you, freak?” Boshi: “You should be.” *Snake: “I've seen better moves from Gray Fox.” Boshi: “Then I'll show yo my very best,” Fox McCloud *Snake: “Your just an imitation of the real thing.” Fox: “I'm my own man.” *Snake: “Bringing sticks to a gun fight, rookie move.” Fox: “I'm not a rookie, old man.” Luigi *Snake: “I'm not Batman.” Luigi: “I've noticed.” *Snake: “I'm gonna put a stop to you clown.” Luigi: “Heard that before, it's like a bad joke.” Wolf *Snake: “I've taken down hundreds of people like you.” Wolf: “They must have been terrible.” Samus *Snake: “Your no better than Ocelot.” Samus: “No, I'm better.” ''Powers and Abilities'' *Super strength *Super speed *Dexterity *Durability *Endurance and stamina *Master with weapons and CQC *Expert infilitrator/black-ops agent ''Intro/Outro'' Intro: A helicopter comes into view and lets down a rope. Snake then repels down and points his weapon at the opponent. Outro: Snake puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it up. As he takes a drag off of it. His codec rings and he kneels down. Otacon voice says “Snake, hows the mission going.” to which Snake responds “Mission complete.” He then stands back up and leaves. ''Gameplay'' Character Trait Weapon Master: Allows Snake to switch between two weapons that can use for melee combat. The two are: **''Assault Rifle'': Allows Snake to strike with greater damage, but reduces mobility. **''Handgun'': Allows Snake to move quicker, jump and dash but reduces damage. Move List Basic Attacks: *Outer Heaven *Green Beret *Foxhound *Sweep Kick *Philanthropy *Mercenary Kick *Sons of Liberty Combo Attacks: *CQC Combo *Pistol Whip *Rifle Butt Club Special Moves: *Assault Rifle Burst: Snake pulls out his assault rifle and shoots the opponent. *Handgun Shot: Snake quick draws his handgun and shots his opponent *Flash Bang: Snake throws a flash bang grenade that incapacitates the opponent for a moment *CQC Throw: Snake throws the opponent over his shoulder. *Sleeper Hold: Snakes spins the opponent around and puts them in a sleeper hold. Super Move Metal Gear Melee: Snake jumps into a refurbished Metal Gear REX and fires the Vulcan cannon, spraying the opponent with bullets. Then Snake fires the free electron laser and hits the opponent with it. Then finishes with a three missiles striking the opponent. Snake then jumps out to resume fighting. ''Ending'' Snake had stopped both sides of the superhuman war, and hand over Mario and Boshi to the old government of the world. The people rejoiced and Snake was once again considered a hero. However Snake disappeared again from the world. However, Colonel Campbell reassured the public that once the world was in danger again, Snake would return. ''Gallery'' ''Trivia'' *Snake is voiced by David Hayter, who voiced him since Metal Gear Solid (1998). Category:Characters